MOR
The MOR is the reigning government over the primary setting in the Iconoclast Saga taking off after the NOL's dissolve a mere year after the events end in the Incarnate Trilogy. Its was in dominant power for twenty years from AD2211-2231 and no one dares to bother them because of it. They keep to themselves in the Controlled Region which spans the first five hierarchical cities. The MOR is a government said to be steering itself in the direction for the better of humanity, to bring a system of control to a chaotic world and restore order. However, as seen in the later events of the Iconoclast Saga their purpose is far more sinister, with the leaders of the organization having no clear regard for humanity or even the world. In truth, the MOR or rather the Primal could care less about humanity. He simply uses their blind desire for power and understanding to lead them under him to a false vision that he will lead them to a new age of mankind's power. They harness the positive and negative energy from souls to further their own projects involving the infamous Soul Codex, and they are in every definition a dictatorship, using their abuse of power to gain control over the strongest souls and using the modified cauldrons, the Soul Caskets to refine them into weapons for their own gain. They believe in absolute power—their command over the Soul Codex, and unchallenged authority has led them to become one of the most feared systems. No one knows why they're there for real, or why they want all that power. Because of the controversy, small groups that served as liberation armies of sorts code named "Resistances" were established and tried to break the Controlled Region free. None however succeeded thus far. History and operations Founding and Early Years No one exactly knows how it came to start. It began with the "Original Leaders" which oddly, Ire was not a part of to begin with, though he became one very quickly. It began with the Primal, who started it out as a very small following in Otoko from the rubble of the NOL. The Primal whose name is withheld by the original leaders and only known between them, contained power over the Soul Codex by unknown means to humanity. He and the leaders began to use the Codex's immense energy to show society the "discovery" of negative and positive Azure energies and the changes it would have on a soul. The Azure being considered a power of omnipotence and truth, scientists and enthusiasts flocked to them in order to have a chance to witness the changes. Seeing the early projects of the Unmeiken Unit and the surprisingly fast development of the modified cauldrons, the Soul Caskets, they quickly gained a following and became an established government in Otoko. Members Higher Ups *The Primal - The leader and supreme in command of the MOR's actions and movements. Cooperates with Ire under full understanding of his actions, but keeps him around for his own reasons. Desired the Original Azure for his vision for the world, and desires the "Reckoning". *Ire - The Second in Command of the MOR responsible for the success of the Azure Project. He is a snake in every definition of the word and hates taking orders, cooperates with the Primal only because he must. *??? - The original leaders that accompanied the Primal and Ire in the MOR only in the Forsaken Future. Members *Vince Soveta - A General Enforcer who was later stripped of his rank for questioning authority. He currently exists as the Unmeiken Unit Reikouzin. *Tabor - A member of the MOR who jumped from a Colonel to higher than the General Enforcer due to his prowess and favor by Ire. Follows the footsteps of the infamous Relius Clover. *Loki - A member in the Intelligence Division who specializes in assassinations as well. Goes undercover for most of the saga. *Syn - The Primal's personal guard and one man army, he is called the Infernal Dragoon for the grimoire he possesses. Is undoubtedly loyal to the Primal's cause. *Kazuya Minegishi - A member and enforcer of the MOR who'd joined to get the power to have revenge on his "friend" who he believes left him for dead after the Akitsu incident prior to the beginning of Paradox Distortion. Has an artificial power of order created through his negative energy called Corrupt Order, given to him by Ire. Former members *Neikan - A now sealed captain in the likes of Hazama; was in the MOR for his own reasons. *Satoru Inoue- One who went undercover and secretly aided others, currently in the Resistance now. *Alexis Hua - Meifeng's sister who joined for money reasons. She helped in the White Seal preparations for a certain MOR subject. She removed him from his casket and brought him to the ones who placed the seal. Now exists as Tabor's Nox after it was used to black mail her. *Soliece - A former enforcer that defected after unwillingly being placed against the others as Kuiaito. *Lyre - A former enforcer that left on her own accord with Soliece's cover after witnessing the truth of what the MOR did. Still being hunted, she resides in the Resistance alongside Saeth. Associated (By choice or not) *Kaemyn - Their created and altered Original Azure that escaped with aid, he now fights against them leading a Resistance. Known as the Defier he is a primary target to be captured. *Rue Soveta - Created as a vessel to the purest soul, as her true identity as the "Angel". She was allowed rebirth by the Primal. However she doesn't aid him in this timeline. Projects *Unmeiken Units *Azure Project Themes *Corrupting Conscious - MOR's Theme (Instrumental) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEEwh_k7EUs *??? - Primal's theme (Vocal of MOR's theme) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHoBpRlMsbw Trivia *They're the first organization to have their own theme, the instrumental version gives an imposing sense, but doesn't reveal what the lyrical version does. For the Primal who is the leader of the organization, the truth comes to light with the lyrical version, which somewhat reflects their idea of absolute control. Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Iconoclast Saga Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Archived Articles